legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 9
Back to the Temple, where Eobard Thawne and Toffee have found our 4 friends Morty: How did you find us? Thawne: Simple, Tracking device. It surprising how no one ever checks themselves sometime Suede realizes that Thawne might be talking about him and checks himself and forks a tracking device Suede: Thawne, you put a tracking device on me Thawne: That encounter wasn't just for intimidation and now that you led me to the Regulator, Toffee Toffee: I know what I have to do "pushes a button on a remote and Morty gets strapped to the wall and Suede's katanas come out of his pockets and are stuck to the wall Thanwe then runs and grabs Suede and throws him at the wall, and then starts punching Morty many many times. Rick: Get your hands off my Morty "Fires his freeze gun at Thawne, only for Thawne to dodge each shot. Discord: I'll get the Regulator Rick: Okay then Toffee: Hmm, A Change of plans possibly Eobard? Thawne: Stop him, He can't use magic here Discord: "sneaks past everyone and grabs the Vortex Regulator' But I can still use my telekinesis Thawne: Hmm, Should have figured. I'll get it back from him "Speeds to Discord ready to take it from him and then gets he get himself blasted by someone" It turns out to be Jimmy Neutron with Twilight Sparkle, Colress, Finn and Amanda who shot at Thawne Thawne: You found us Jimmy, Interesting? Jimmy: I heard Morty wailing like a wimp and it let us here Morty: I heard that Thawne: I'll still take you all on in spite of this Toffee: Thawne, may I suggest to escape. You might have powers but not in numbers "He is jumped by both Finn and Amanda who smack him down' Finn: Neither of you are getting out of here Amanda kicks Toffee in the face, though the foot print goes away quickly Amanda: His healing factor is ridiculously quick Thawne is now beating down Jimmy, after that shot and looks like he's going to telefragate him but he is attacked by an electric shot which is revealed to from a Magneton Colress: Good Magneton, Thawne: So you want to take a shot at me huh so I'll get you next Discord is busy sneaking past everyone and gives the regulator to Twilight Twilight: Good let's go. Discord: But First, "uses his telekinesis to smash boulders onto the two. Everyone get out Finn, Amanda, Twilight, Colress, Suede, Rick all get out with Morty being carried on Twilight's back as she decided to free him while they were being stalled. Each of them getting back on the ship Jimmy: Nice work getting it you 4 Discord: No thanks to Morty Morty: I don't have powers like you Discord, genius like Rick or know weapons like Suede Rick: He's right. And Only I get to demean Morty. Morty: I'm not sure if I should be mad or thank you. Twilight: But why did Thawe, find us. Why did he want it? He can time travel can't he? Rick: I'm thinking, he Might know we're up to something and wants to intervene. Spiteful reasons Discord: It's very clear that we don't know yet, but we will find out as this story goes along Amanda: Yeah, That makes a lot of sense. Say hasn't Bender gotten back and what about your dog Finn? Finn: We got no contact with him, and I lost touch with Jake Rick: Bender did contact us through me and he got stuck with flypaper after Deathstroke encountered him. As for his dog, I think someone cut off his contact .................. Back in the desert where Lydia has gotten back to Kyle Lydia: I got the 2nd piece of the Sun Emblem. Now it's time to light up the next place Kyle: We have managed to contact the Emblem. But after we get out of here. We'll have to part ways. Lydia: But you know how to use the magic. I don't Kyle: Yes, But I'm writing a spell in this book that will allow you to summon me for any spiritual help Lydia: Okay, Kyle Kyle: Before I do, I'll provide you the directions out on the map. Lydia begins walking outside the pyramid at night and reads the directions when she's hear a voice and it's Deathstroke's Deathstroke: Joker Lydia: Huh Deathstroke: Settle Down will you The Joker: Why should I? We could be halfway to the smoking mountains by now going after our enemies Lydia peeks her head and sees The Joker, Deathstroke and Toffee all talking with each other Deathstroke: Yess! With *half* of them right on our tails! The Joker: Why would they come after *us*? Deathstroke: The B Team will tell the others that they have seen me. If we leave in a hurry, they might think that we are up to no good. Toffee: But we are up to no good. Deathstrke: Noo-oo! We work for the *greater* good Until then, we must be careful. The Joker: and grumbles Greater good "sounds mocking" Toffee: And then we will accomplish step 1 , yes? Deathstoke: Yesss! Thawne speeds by the three right there and then Thawne: There you three are, you guys took longer than I thought The Joker: You were the one that was late Thawne: Whatever, so what does everyone have to show? Toffee: You were there with me when we after Rick, And I managed to get these rocks "shows the rocks to the others The Joker: Rocks?, Big Rocks? Deathstroke: Hmm, You thinking of something Toffee? Toffee: While Rick may get the Vortex regulator, we could try to replicate what the clock hands look like, we can make our own compass or amulet. Thawne: Nice, Toffee. Still we can try and get the real stuff. Deathstroke: Toffee's doing what he can. I do believe any option can work. The Joker: Well I have something utterly devious to show Thawne, Toffee and Deathstroke all look in interest to Joker and what he said. Lydia herself leans closer to hear Joker The Joker: I captured the Teen Titans and me and my gang used my device on them and "begins whispering to the three of them about what he did which has Thawne and Toffee look surprised and Deathstoke looks disgusted" Deathstroke: You Sir are freaking sick, Seriously I can't believe you did that Lydia herself looks horrified too The Joker: Oh Believe you mean me Deathstroke. I did far worse than kill them. Darkwarrior and the rest of my team intruded in Slade's castle and we stole something of valued importance that DW needs. We almost had them, but some ship interrupted us and Asura Deathstroke: The Wave Rider?, Right Thawne: The Legends! The Joker: How do you two know them Thawne: I had an encounter with them Deathstroke: I studied the ship Toffee mentioned to me when he told me The Joker: Still we got what we came for. But that Waverider might become an interference Thawne: Possibly Toffee: Hmm, But it does seem that We do need to be wary of powerful beings like Hades or Discord. They could be big threats. We might need some magic to hold them off The Joker: And I know exactly how to get it Toffee: Not Surprising Thawne: Now what about you Deathstroke? Deathstroke: I kidnapped The Crystal Gems, I tracked down Bender and kept his team in place for a bit with fly paper. My Minions have some of the others being flooded and I have seen their meddle The Joker: I accomplished more than you Deathstroke: Because you're too short sighted. I think in the big picture The Joker: I do, My Gang is more effective than your misfits Deathstroke: We'll see in time Joker Thawne: I keep telling you two to try working together and you still bicker. Toffee: I suggest we find a way to trap our foes, at least suppressing their power. Vilgax, Bison and Porky all want Discord for themselves and he did sneak the device away from us. Slade has devils and ghouls on his team, so it might be wise to work our plans on that. Whatever Thawne wants us too Thawne: Look we all want the same thing, but my goals are beyond all of your comprehensions. Lydia accidentally makes a noise as she gets off her spying seat which Deathstroke hears Deathstroke: You hear something?, I think someone was spying on us The Joker: You're Crazy Deathstroke: Kettle Black, Clown. We have a spy on our hands and we need to take care of it. Toffee and Thawne both think before Thawne gives an order Thawne: We do need to continue our plans. Toffee and The Joker come back with me, and Deathstroke you try to find our little spy The Joker: You're letting this Eobard? Thawne: Only Fair, to do Joker Deathstroke: I'll see what it is. "takes out his pistol, and cocks it" Naturally this scares Lydia and she begin to run. She starts hiding while gun shots are being heard near her. Deathstroke moves really quick to the point that her staying minutes ahead of him is pointless as he is getting closer and closer and is using explosives too which Lydia stills dodges. She shatters her teeth because Deathstoke is really putting in work and she jumps off a cliff into the river. Deathstroke doesn't see her but believes that she might be still there so he drops a small little but really powerful explosive in the lake which Lydia managed to see and swims to avoid getting hit. Deathstroke notices the explosion and watches carefully. Deathstroke: Got whoever it was. Though Still that person might still be alive "leaves" Lydia gets out of the river and into a cavern Lydia: That was close, seriously that 2nd in command of Thawne is dangerous The Megamind blinks and states to her "Stay away from that man, he is dangerous, you almost got killed." Lydia: I know, but Joker did something to the Teen Titans and I need to make sure Starfire knows. But I do have to say, I'll have to see her first. The Megamind responds back and says "Lydia I care about you and you eavesdropping on the legion was life endangering, don't do it without someone there to help you" Lydia: Okay, I see your point. Now I got to to go find either Bender or whoever Deathstroke's minions washed away Back with Bender and his friends. The Jetship Jorgen has is now ready to be flown though the fly paper did slow it down Jorgen: Ladies and Gentlemen I have tracked down where Rick and the others are and I am opening up communication Phineas: I don't think everyone is there with Rick Jorgen: What do you mean Phineas: I called Jimmy earlier, before we lost contact. And Julian, Jake and Django we left behind by accident and Lydia snuck out Isabella: Snuck Out? Phineas: We can ask later Marceline: Anything from Slade Phineas: Not yet, Though Harry did say to be careful of meta humans Isabella: No he didn't. He did say that someone has an ability to make meta humans out of their powers Jorgen: Rick's answering the call, Bender, Skipper and Starfire answer Marceline: The Flypaper is kind of slowing us down a little. Deathstroke really did think through his fly paper plan, even after we did that Jorgen: Consider me impressed. Bender, Skipper, Starfire and Titantius all open up the communication and Rick is there with both Discord and Twilight Sparkle with him. Bender: Rick what's going on Rick: We Managed to get our hands on the vortex regulator. A Device that allows safe time travel. Discord managed to get it away from Thawne who found us Bender: Thawne found you? Rick: Somehow, He nearly killed Morty and while we did get it, he didn't seem fazed Titanius: Never send a meat bag to do the job of a robot Rick: Who is this asshole? Skipper: Bender's past self, we found him. We're calling him Titanius. Discord: Obviously. Titnatius Anglesmith is just an ego name for Bender to call himself Starfire: And you know this Twilight: Yeah you don't seem to be that kind of person, Discord: Oh, Twilight you don't spend eons living, without learning a few things Rick: Unimportant things Skipper: Rick why go after the vortex regulator, we and Thawne both have time travel Bender: Yeah, I am pretty sure that seems like a non goal Discord: You Both of all people know that Thawne is clearly hiding his goal at the moment Titantius: And what goal would that be? Starfire: We're rather unsure on that Rick: Just get yourself here guys Bender: Fine "Shuts off communication" Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe